


凜泉 - Seeking for love

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 2016/5/2
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Seeking for love

遇見那個瞬間純粹是偶然。  
躺在樹蔭下長椅的凛月剛從一場好夢中醒來，還在揉著眼睛回味著夢的餘韻，不遠處的轉角處傳來了急促的說話聲，緊接著一個身影急匆匆地跑過他身邊，他還沒來得及看清對方的臉，就被刮起的一陣風吹亂了本來已經凌亂不已的頭髮。  
在陽光下奔跑，真是青春啊。  
他腦中首先浮現的是這句不合時宜的感歎，但在看清那個戴眼鏡的側臉時，他的睡意清醒了一點。  
對於那個身影他有印象，二年級的組合Trick Stars成員，游木真，或者叫游君，對於某個人來說。對別人毫無興趣的凛月會記得這個人，除了因為他和自己的兒時玩伴真緒同一組合，另一個原因就是和自己同一組合的另一個成員。  
不出凛月所料，有那個游君在的地方十有八九都會有泉的出現。剛剛還在一起進行knights的練習、他的同伴瀨名泉出現在他的視野中，看起來是因為被游君逃走而心情糟糕，但並沒有追上去的舉動，只是看著真離開的方向不發一言，表情複雜。  
傲慢、不耐煩、洋洋得意，這些通常出現在泉臉上的表情這時消失得乾乾淨淨，取而代之的是不悅、失落，還有一絲難過。如果要直接地表現的話，大概算是受傷的表情？  
他本想再眺望一下泉難得的表情，可惜下一秒鐘泉就發現了坐在一邊還在發呆的凛月，隨即露出明顯的“怎麼會在這裡遇到你”的表情。這樣的表情才比較適合平時的他，凛月一邊在內心暗自想著，一邊首先向他打招呼。  
“喲，瀨醬，又來了？”  
“又是什麼意思啦？真是超煩的……”  
倚在墻邊的泉皺起眉頭，瞇起不耐煩的藍色眼睛看著凛月。  
“沒什麼，我在想你對那個游君真是執著啊~這樣。”  
“哼，游君總有一天會乖乖回到我身邊，像以前一樣叫我哥哥的……”  
眼看著泉開始聲情並茂地講述關於那位游君的長篇演說，凛月斜眼看著他的臉頓時失去了興趣，打了個哈欠轉過頭去看向天空。

拋開所有原因、現象和結果，以一句簡單的話來總結事情的本質。  
瀨名泉對游木真有著不同尋常的執著。  
泉身邊的人大多都清楚他對於真的這種執著，就連那位轉校生小姐也懂得用真作為誘餌吸引泉。但是他表達的方式並不被對方理解。  
明明一直都被這麼露骨地避開，該說是精神可嘉還是執迷不悟？  
凛月做了一次深呼吸，讓自己的頭腦完全清醒過來，轉頭看見泉還沒有要停下來的意思，忽然有點不耐煩了。

“我說，瀨醬真是笨蛋啊。”  
“哈？我可不想隨便被人說笨喔，是想吵架嗎？”  
“因為你根本不懂怎樣去愛人啊。”  
這句話說出來的同時他便有點後悔，因為泉不說話了，緊緊抿起了唇，臉上又浮現出剛才那種表情。樹葉之間漏下的斑駁陽光落在他缺乏血色的臉上，顯得越發蒼白。  
凛月在心中暗叫不好，把本來還想說的話識趣地藏在了心裡。在主張個人主義的knights裡，每個成員之間的關係絕不算疏遠，但始終保持著一定的距離，極少這樣干涉別人的私事，剛才的這句話，顯而易見地超越了兩人之間的界線，而且看起來踏進了對於泉來說最不應該逾越的雷區。  
他一定是生氣了。凛月這麼想著，儘管不覺得自己說的有錯，仍然乖乖地閉上嘴等待泉的否認或者發怒。他經常戲弄泉而且享受對方的反應，但是這種戲弄總是適可而止，從沒有越過線。  
再說會這樣干涉別人的事，對於討厭和別人扯上關係的自己來說，也算是一種異常吧。  
一定是因為天氣太熱，或者是還沒睡醒，又或是看見泉喋喋不休的樣子實在讓人煩躁的緣故，凛月暗自在內心給自己找著理由。但是泉看起來並沒有說些什麼的打算，也許是不知道說什麼好，既不反駁也不辯解，固執地保持著沉默。這場無聲的拉鋸戰持續了好一會，結果以凛月的投降結束。  
“抱歉，剛才是我說太過了。”  
他試圖讓自己看起來誠懇一點，但是泉的目光已經不再落在他身上，冷漠地扭過頭去顯示出完全拒絕的態度，既拒絕與凛月溝通，也拒絕面對現實。  
“哼，我可沒有時間和你說話，先走了。”  
“欸，瀨醬……”  
“現在暫時不要跟我說話，就這樣。”  
泉交叉著雙手，如同他所宣告的一樣乾脆地轉身離開。原本準備好迎接他大發脾氣的凛月不禁詫異地睜大了眼睛，眼看著泉的背影遠去，直覺上他感覺自己應該追上去。  
但是為什麼會想著追上去？追上去又能怎樣？他問自己。一向習慣不與別人扯上太多關係的他，少有地想跨越和別人之間保持的距離，而連這樣做的原因，他甚至還沒想到。  
一種莫名的落寞逐漸侵佔了他的思考。和他的心情一樣，剛才一直放晴的天空現在時而被雲層遮蔽，陰晴不定。

泉離開了以後，凛月又呆坐了一會，然後懶洋洋地伸展了一下快僵硬的四肢，決定到處走走順便尋找下一個適合繼續睡覺的地方。  
但是經過了剛才發生的事，他睡眠的興致（？）已經大減。漫無目的地隨便逛了一會，已經走累了的凛月正好看見眼前不遠的保健室，他擦了擦脖子上的汗，就打定了主意。  
走到門前敲了兩下門，沒有回應，他便直接推門進入。  
沒有人在。這裡的某位老師看起來今天也在偷懶，凛月在心裡暗叫幸運，徑自走到睡床前撥開簾子，才發現他以為空無一人的保健室原來已經有人先到。  
灰色頭髮，緊閉著眼睛躺在另一張床上的，正是不久之前剛和他見過面的泉。凛月先是吃了一驚，然後忽然意識到這件事情的罕見，不由得露出惡作劇的笑容，悄悄地湊近熟睡中的泉。  
平時注重身體健康，飲食和睡眠都控制得一絲不苟的泉，現在竟然會躺在保健室的床上睡覺，這真是千載難逢的事情，首先當然是把他的睡相拍下來，等以後用來取笑本人，拍下來上傳到Twitter？好像也是個不錯的主意，當然事後本人免不了要大發雷霆……  
他正在專注地考慮這個意料之外的樂趣時，視線偶然地落在泉蒼白的臉色上，嘴角的笑意不知不覺地消失了。  
任是他再遲鈍也應該注意到，今天練習的時候，泉的臉色明顯地比往常差，原因估計並不只是因為那位遊君。一向在舞台上神采飛揚的臉，現在黯淡而缺乏血色，連嘴唇也失去了光澤。就連睡夢中也是微微皺起眉頭。回想起來，凛月的印象中只有板著臉拉著他們參加knights練習的泉，而且幾乎從不缺席，從來沒有聽說過他出現身體不適的事。  
總是自己一個人的泉，連正確表達自己好意的方式也不懂得的泉，……可憐的瀨醬。  
或許不只是泉，凛月自己也是一樣，在這個接近夏天、熱得有點過頭的日子裡變得有點奇怪了。  
到底是因為什麼？  
在想出答案之前，凛月決定先睡一覺，順便等待泉的醒來。他躺在泉對面的床上，懶洋洋地眺望著泉的睡臉，不知不覺也陷入了沉沉的昏睡。

凛月醒來的時候，沒有亮燈的保健室裡一片昏暗，明顯已經過了放學的時間。當他睜眼發現時候不早的同時，正好聽見了另一張床傳來的動靜。藉著窗外的一點點燈光，他看見本來躺在對面床的人已經坐了起來。  
“……欸？”  
同時響起的還有泉細不可聞的聲音，他看清了躺在另一張床上的凛月，臉上盡是茫然和困惑。  
“早啊，瀨醬。”  
“……什麼早啊，為什麼你會在這裡？現在都幾點了……”  
泉剛睡醒的聲音慵懶而毫無力氣，他揉著自己凌亂的頭髮，打開手機查看時間，嘴裡一邊小聲抱怨著什麼，一邊掀開身上的被子從床上下來。  
“對於吸血鬼來說，現在才是睡醒的時間嘛……瀨醬，今天身體不太好吧？”  
泉的動作停下了。  
“沒有，只是困了而已。”他的視線不自然地移開，順勢整理了一下身上的衣服。  
“騙人，不然為什麼會在保健室睡到這個時候？瀨醬真是愛逞強，從來沒有聽你說過身體不舒服，今天練習的時候也是，明明和我們說一聲就好了嘛。”  
“真是超煩的……多管閒事，再說你又為什麼會在這裡？”  
泉的頭側向一邊，昏暗中表情看不清楚。  
“我等著瀨醬醒來呢，今天下午的事是我錯了，抱歉。”  
“……不用道歉，我又沒在意。”  
“當然有在意，而且還生氣了對吧，我都看出來了，像瀨醬這樣口是心非的人，嘿嘿～”  
凛月說著，跳下床去湊近泉的身邊。  
“吶，既然都已經是這個時間了，作為賠禮，我帶瀨醬去看看我的秘密基地吧。”  
“啊？你的秘密基地不要告訴我是個棺材喔。”  
“那是兄長的奇怪嗜好，跟我沒關係……總之，跟我來就是了。”  
“哈？！都已經是晚上了你要帶我去哪裡——”  
直接放棄了去聽泉的話，凛月抓住泉的手就往保健室外走。或許並不是因為什麼賠禮，只是一時的心血來潮，一種奇妙的衝動驅使著他這麼做。一臉驚訝愕然的泉很快就乖乖地放棄了掙扎，只是口中還喋喋不休地抱怨著什麼，凛月沒有去理會。

穿過已經熄燈的走廊，在一片漆黑的樓梯向上走三層，憑著一向良好的夜間視力，他輕車熟路地快速前進而沒有踩錯階級，但想到跟在自己身後的泉，還是乖乖地放慢了速度。走到某一間課室門前時，他停下了腳步，熟練地推開了門並打開了燈。目的地是音樂室。  
“反正都這麼晚了，就帶瀨醬來看一次吧，大概是除了我以外沒人見過的秘密。”  
凛月走到音樂室的窗邊，得意地對著泉說。一推開窗戶，深邃天幕中像鑽石一樣閃爍的星星和一輪新月正好映入眼中。泉遲疑地走到他的身邊，抬頭向窗外看去。  
在晴朗無雲的夜晚，這裡正好能看見一片毫無遮擋的星空。這是不時會在學校睡到夜晚才醒來、偶然在音樂室裡消磨時間的時候，凛月所發現的一個小小的秘密。夜晚的夢之咲學園他幾乎全部走遍過，但是最喜歡的還是音樂室的這個角落，在夜晚這個只屬於自己的空間裡，他可以彈奏著喜歡的鋼琴曲，一邊吹著夜風一邊遙望窗外的星空。  
“怎樣？很漂亮對吧，”  
“還不錯……想不到，你還滿浪漫的嘛。”  
“這是我發現的夜晚的世界，除了我以外還沒有別人知道，這次就特別介紹給你，現在瀨醬就是第二個知道的人啦。”  
他像一個炫耀自己心愛玩具的小孩一樣，洋洋得意地回過頭，準備欣賞泉臉上的表情，然後他們四目相對，泉的眼睛驀然亮了起來。  
仿佛黑暗的天空突然被他眼裡的光芒照亮，連再耀眼的月亮和群星都黯然失色。他想，在很長一段時間內，自己是沒有辦法忘記這雙藍色眼睛的光芒了。

不知道過了多少時間，直到凛月終於察覺到他們已經對視了很久，他忘記了反應，而顯然泉也一樣。  
“我來給瀨醬彈首歌吧，要聽什麼？”  
“啊？唔，都可以……”  
“嗯，那李斯特的愛之夢。”  
凛月在鋼琴前坐下，隨便挑了一首自己最近在彈的曲子，泉也不說話，安靜地站在一邊等待聆聽他的演奏。平時習慣一個人彈奏的曲子，現在多出了一個特別的聽眾，凛月毫無緣由地感到了壓力，他瞄了一眼站在旁邊的泉，看見對方臉上少有的認真和期待，才低下頭去把注意力重新放回琴鍵上。  
如流水一樣溫柔的旋律從柔和到激昂，再歸於寧靜，當最後一個尾音的餘韻消失在微涼的空氣中時，旁邊響起了輕輕的鼓掌聲。  
“雖然這是第一次聽，不過挺厲害的嘛，你彈的鋼琴。”  
得到出自泉口中的真心稱讚，凛月心情大好，咧起嘴笑了起來，  
“嘿嘿，謝謝啦。果然瀨醬還是這樣坦承一點比較可愛嘛。”  
“哈？”  
泉睜圓了眼睛，隨即又皺起眉頭。  
“真是的，超煩人……這麼晚了，我要回去了，你就在這裡繼續彈琴吧。”  
“等等，瀨醬。”  
聽見回去兩個字，凛月不禁有點急躁，連忙站起來拉住泉的手臂。  
“再留一會吧，難得有這樣的機會，我再彈一首給你聽吧？”  
泉有點詫異，看了下自己被抓住的手臂，又抬頭看了一眼凛月，眨了眨眼終於妥協了。  
“也不是不可以……不過我為了陪你留到這麼晚，晚上休息的時間都要推遲了，你可要感謝我啊。”  
“是是，感激不盡。”  
凛月又笑了起來，看著泉難得柔和的眼神。  
或許在很久以後，他也不會忘記這個晚上發生的事。漫天的星光，兩人共享的秘密，泉看著他的眼神，就連琴鍵的觸感也因此顯得無比溫柔。  
或許，並不是不可能。他們都只是在用自己的方式，尋找著一點點填補彼此距離的機會，嘗試發現某種痕跡，某種可能性。當他看見泉的眼睛裡只映著自己的身影時，內心第一次感受到莫名雀躍起來的衝動，以後回想起來時，說不定自己會忍不住笑出來吧。  
只是現在，他們仍然在小心翼翼地試探著。路還有很長，至於當他們真正確認並且發現那種朦朧不清的感情，那就是很久很久以後的事了。

End


End file.
